A Park, A Child And A Romance
by Quinntanalove
Summary: Beth goes missing from Quinn at a nearby park. Santana is walking her dog when she finds Beth and helps her look for her very pissed off yet pretty mother. Summary sounds bad but trust me I think the story is good even though it's my first proper one. Btw in the story Santana and Quinn have never met before and Beth was never adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first proper story, I hope everyone likes it and I hope it goes well. I'm probably gonna do another chapter, depends wether or not people like it. The summary sucks but you can't judge a book by its cover I suppose. So yeh, enjoy.**

* * *

Same old routine each day; go to work, go home, walk the dog, go home, sleep. Right now I am in the middle of part 3 of my daily routine, walking the dog. His names Lennie and he's a 3 year old Labrador, my parents bought him me as a moving out present so I wasn't alone. Despite the fact that he costs me a bomb in just dog food, I actually don't mind having a hairy beast living in my apartment he keeps me warm on those cold winter nights.

Wetherbe park, oh how I love this place and how nice and peaceful it is. There's no delinquent teenagers having sex behind trees, there's no drunk middle aged men passed out on benches at the side of the park, it's just a standard park were parents bring there children and where singletons like me walk there dog.

As me and Lennie get back to the entrance of the park, thus ending our daily walk. A loud cry comes from behind a tree, either someone is seriously hurt or my explanation of the park being free of horny teenagers has backfired. I walk towards the sound and as I go behind the tree a pair a hazel eyes shoot straight up at me. A little girl around the age of about 4 stares up at me,she's sat back leaned against the tree and her little hand is rubbing her knee, where I suspect she has fell on.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" I say in a very motherly tone, where the fuck did that come from?

"No...I - i fell down." She looks away looking very shy and upset. I look at Lennie that seems to be oblivious to what's going on.I look back at the little girl and sigh.

"It's okay honey, where's your mommy or daddy?" I say trying to find out what's going on.

"I - I don't know where mommy is!" The little girl starts to cry and the seriousness of the matter hits me.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll find your mommy, don't get upset she won't be far."

I pick the little girl up and walk out into the open space keeping a tight grip on Lennie's leash so he doesn't do a runner. I start looking around for a woman that would resemble the little girl.

"So sweetie, what does your mommy look like?" I ask curiously trying to get some information on her mother.

The little girl stops crying, and plasters on a very thoughtful face. She starts to frown and her nose crinkles.

"Erm - erm...she pretty."

Wow, that narrows it down, note to self never ask a small child to give a description of their mom. I walk further seeing if I can see anybody to help me find this illusive and possibly irresponsible mother to reunite her with her child.

"What on earth do you think you're doing with my child!" I turn around and I am met with extraordinary hazel eyes on a extremely pissed of woman. The little girl wriggles from my grip and runs towards the pissed off blonde.

"Mommy!" The little girl shrieks as her mother scoops her up, peppering little kisses on her face.

"Don't you dare run away from me again Beth, I was so scared!" the blonde says looking seriously at the little girl.

Beth, what a cute name. It suits her as well. It's got a cute little girl sense to the name...if that doesn't sound creepy. I am broke from my train of thought by the pissed off blondes words.

"I'm going to ask you again! What on earth was you doing with my child!"

Damn this blondes feisty, it's kinda hot. Stop Santana your gay is showing.

"Excuse me? While you was galavanting around I was looking after your kid making sure that she found her mother safely!"

Wow, Easy Santana you don't want to go all Snix on an already pissed off blonde, In front of her kid and your very easy going dog. Just as the blonde was about to say something the little girl beat her too it.

"Mommy, the nice lady and her doggy helped me find you! I - i fell down and hurt my knee and then she found me."

The little girl finished of her sentence with the biggest grin ever. I have to admit, that smile on the little girl warmed my so called cold heart that people remark on me having.

I looked at the blonde and she seemed to have that same thoughtful look on her face that her kid had when I asked her about what her mom looked like. Oh and to be honest, the little girl was right saying her mom was pretty, in fact she's gorgeous I can't pick out one flaw about her. Oh god shut up Santana your brains turning to mush.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Lennie, pulling on his leash and looking at me with them big puppy eyes, indicating that he wants to go home. As I'm about to turn around and leave, the blonde speaks up.

"Hold on, look I'm sorry I snapped at you. But you don't understand how scared I was when I notice Beth was missing, then seeing her in the hands of some women. It's just it's not the first time she's gone missing."

She pauses and looks at Beth with a stern look, Beth looks away and bows her head in shame, the blonde continues.

"Seriously I cannot thank you enough for staying with her and helping her find me and i am so sorry for snapping at you."

I look at the blonde, trying to think of words to say to her. God why does she make me so nervous for crying out loud.

"You're welcome." You're welcome? You're welcome? Are you being serious Santana that's all you can say. I turn around to walk away but I am stopped yet again by the blonde.

"I'm Quinn by the way and this little monster is Beth."

I nod my head awkwardly towards the girls and reply.

"I'm Santana and this is Lennie." Pointing my finger towards the very fed up dog.

Beth giggles at Lennie's reaction and starts yammering on to Quinn about something.

"Can she mommy? Please? Please? Pretty please?"

That's all I can hear coming from an over excited Beth. Quinn lets out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask her!" Quinn turns to look at me and she continues.

"Would you - erm - would you maybe want t- to - erm- okay, would you want to come round the park with me and Beth tomorrow...maybe grab some ice cream?"

She pauses.

"Beth's idea not mine."

I chuckle at the last bit and bite my lip in thought. I look at Beth and she's giving me adorable puppy eyes...more convincing than Lennie's.

"Erm, yeh sure, I erm, I finish work at 4 so we could meet at the entrance around 4:30?"

"Yeh sure that's fine, I will - I mean we will see you then."

Quinn gives me the biggest smile ever, wow she's not hiding her excitement at all. I nod and turn to walk away, turning back around to shout.

"Remember 4:30!"

Jesus Santana you sound like a fog horn. I mentally slap myself for being so loud. Quinn turns around and giggles.

"Yep, 4:30, I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. I decided to continue on with this story. If anybody has any ideas or suggestions on what else I can do with the story feel free to help. Oh and btw I'm sorry if the punctuation or grammar is bad, I'm not good with that sort of stuff. Oh and another thing, I'm from the UK so I have no idea on different place in the USA I know the basics like New York, California, Texas and some other place but if anybody wants to help me with that. It would be much appreciated. Thanks guys and enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn. She is all I can think of. How can she leave a big impact on me like that? She honestly won't leave my mind. I wonder if she's in a relationship...and if so with who. Is she into guys or girls? Shut up Santana don't be stupid, of course she is straight and probably in a very strong relationship. I sigh getting more and more worried to see her later on.

I am brought away from my thoughts by a rude yet slightly overweight man, clicking his chubby fingers in my face.

"Hello?" He clicks his fingers again. "I said I wanted a DOUBLE cheeseburger, NO SALAD and fries!"

No please? No thank you? Seriously, I plaster on my fake bitch smile and try my best to be nice to this asshole.

"Coming right up sir, anything else you want? Some extra fries? Maybe a donut? Or shall I just bring you the entire contents of the kitchen?" I give him my best bitch smirk ever.

He is thrown of by my reply, trying to pick words to say. He settles with a quiet "no thanks" and waddles off to his seat.

Oh how I love working at the diner; despite having rude customers, men that usually grope your ass for free shit and a boss that watches you like a hawk. This job has it's perks. It helps me a lot with my rent and for the welfare of Lennie. It helps me a lot.

Speaking of Lennie, I wonder if he's alright with Mrs Dawson. Mrs Dawson is my neighbour and quite frankly the only friend I have here. She's a lovely woman and she's helped me out ever since I moved here. Her husband passed away a year before I moved here, she offers to look after Lennie when I'm at work, I think mainly it's because she doesn't like being lonely. But still it's a win, win situation; I have someone to look after Lennie while I'm at work and she has someone to keep her company.

Again I manage to let my thoughts get the better of me and I am left with a queue of hungry pissed off customers. Just 20 minutes I think to myself and work will be over.

xoxoxoxo

Oh god where is she? Has she stood me up? What if she just said that yesterday to make Beth happy? Great, now I'm stood here like an idiot waiting for an imaginary person. I need to stop overthinking things...but seriously where is she?

I left Lennie with Mrs Dawson, didn't want him to interrupt my date. Date! What the fuck? Santana this is not a date. It's a friendly meet up with a hot, beautiful, sexy, angel like woman and her daughter. There's a lot more words I could describe Quinn with but they would be deemed inappropriate.

I check my phone for the time: 4:43pm. Shit. Iv been stood up.

"Santana!" Before I have any chance to answer, I am nearly pushed to the floor by a surprisingly strong 4 year old. She hugs my legs tightly, not having any intentions of letting go.

"Mommy, I told you she was here!" Beth yelled excitedly.

I look up from Beth and...just wow, Quinn is beautiful. I never had a chance to properly take in her appearance yesterday because of the whole "what are you doing with my child" incident. She looks flawless. She is wearing a cute light blue sundress with a white belt that fits her middle, followed by a big red coat. She looks adorable.

I hadn't notice I was staring with my jaw dropped. Quinn lets out a little giggle and steps towards me lifting her fingers to my chin and closing my mouth.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." she winks and turns around, grabbing Beth's hand in the process and starts walking.

Oh my god, she winked at me. She so wants me. I shake off that last thought and just stare at her as she walks my eyes traveling down her body to her ass. She carries on walking before she turns around with a confused look and smiles when she realises what I was doing.

"You gonna walk with us or just stand there and look at my ass?" Shit she caught me staring at her, not just any part of her. Her ass. Wow I bet she thinks I'm this creepy horny girl that's got a strange fetish when it comes to people and their behinds. Oh shit she's staring. She walks over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me to walk with her. Her hands feel so soft and warm, I really don't want to let go.

"You going to walk or do you want me to hold your hand for you?" she asks teasingly and drops her hand from mine.

"Damn I was really hoping you'd hold my hand, but if you don't want to it's fine." I say flashing Quinn a smile.

Am I flirting? Wait, what! Does she think I am. Ok I might be flirting a little. Quinn giggles and grabs Beth's hand.

"Aw sorry, my hands are reserved for a very energetic 4 year old. Need to make sure she doesn't run of again." Beth looks up and smiles. She's adorable.

She leans over with her other hand and grabs mine.

"Come on Sanny, I want ice cream." The little girl says excitedly and pulls me and Quinn forward. Quinn looks at me then Beth.

"Park first sweetie, then we can get ice cream." Beth nods understandably and continues walking. Quinn looks at me and smiles.

"So Santana, have you lived around here long?"

Oh crap. The first getting to know you question of the day.

"Iv lived here 3 years now, i used to live in Ohio, not the best of places but it's home I guess." She nods showing me she is listening and I continue. "What about you? You lived in New York long?"

"Yeah, when I left school my parents bought me and Beth this lovely apartment a few blocks away. It's small but homely, it has enough room for me and her."

I frown looking confused, to which Quinn notices.

"You look confused? What's on your mind?" She says with ease, giving me that cute smile.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you was in a relationship" I slam my hand to my mouth before I could say anything else. Oh shit very subtle Santana. I continue.

"I mean because - erm, you know...Beth has to have a dad. Oh wait I mean that it takes two people to have a baby, shit that didn't mean to come out like that. Sorry. What I meant to say was - erm..."

I was cut off by Quinn putting a hand on my shoulder stopping my rambling. She giggles and smiles and that instantly puts me at ease.

"Where is Beth's dad?" She finishes my sentence for me and I nod shyly.

"He lives about a couple of hours away from here, we don't see him much but he tries his best to see Beth" Before I can answer she continues. "I got pregnant by him in high school, I have to say worst 9 months of my life. I got judged by everyone. My dad couldn't even look at me. I considered adoption but as soon as I gave birth all that just...changed. So yeah, I had Beth and people thought that I wouldn't be a good mother and that I wouldn't graduate." She pauses and looks at me with a big grin, "and you know what? I proved them all wrong."

I laugh and look her, her hazel eyes fixed on mine.

"Wow, You're pretty amazing" I say not moving my eyes away from hers.

She giggles and walks on with Beth to the playground.

"So iv been told." she says turning around, giving me another quick wink in the process.

I'm falling so much for this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just another chapter for you all to enjoy. Also as I said before on my last chapter feel free to give me any ideas on where the story should go and what should happen. Thanks for your reviews it's giving me a writers confidence boost haha.**

* * *

So far, today has been great. Iv found out so much stuff about Quinn; her star signs Aquarius, she used to be a cheerleader at her old school and she went through a punk stage in high school and dyed her hair pink. That's just a few little details I was told, but still she really does sound pretty amazing. We spent a good half an hour at the park swapping stories and information about each other, while taking it in turns to push Beth on the swings.

We slowly got tired of being in the park and all 3 of us had a huge craving for ice cream, so we made are way across the road from the park to 'Benny's ice cream parlour'. Quinn knows the owner there really well, she's says he's like a father to her and that's where we are now, sat in a comfy booth at the corner of the parlour.

Beth's currently digging into her mountain of chocolate fudge ice cream, while me and Quinn share a bowl of vanilla together. Hmm vanilla Quinn smells like vanilla, I honestly think it's her natural sent. I probably smell like diner food; maybe a cheeseburger or fries. Getting of topic Santana.

"So." Quinn says, as I put a big scoop of ice cream in my mouth.

"When did you realise you was gay?"

I choke on the contents of ice cream In my mouth, Quinn looks at me with wide eyes and Beth looks confused. Quinn continues.

"Oh my god, I'm s - sorry if I offended you. I - erm just thought you was." A bright red blush appears on Quinn's cheeks, she looks so embarrassed.

I stop choking on the ice cream and regain myself.

"No no it's fine, I mean yeah I like girls, but how do you know?"

Quinn looks relieved and starts to laugh.

"You've made it pretty obvious; flirting, acting shy around me, staring at my ass." She says the last bit with a smirk.

I'm about to reply until Beth pipes up.

"Mommy, I finished." She says with that signature smile, "can I have some juice?"

Quinn opens her purse and pulls out a dollar for Beth.

"Show me how much of a big girl you are and go order one from Benny, sweetie." Beth gets excited taking the dollar from Quinn's hand and walking sensibly over to Benny at the counter.

Quinn watches as Beth blabbers on to Benny.

"Quinn." I say which pulls her out of her gaze. She looks at me and smiles nodding her head for me to carry on.

"Look, I'm so sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable today with me. That's the last thing I would have wanted you to feel. I don't want you to think I'm some freaky lesbian and -"

Quinn cuts me off, by holding my hand. Holy shit, she's holding my hand again.

"San, you are not a 'freaky lesbian' and I was definitely not uncomfortable. I kinda like the attention." She pauses and looks over to Beth who is still blabbering on to Benny. She continues.

"Can I let you into a secret?" Quinn says looking nervous, while playing with my fingers on the table top. She's still holding my hand, oh lord.

"Yeah sure." I say giving Quinn's hand a squeeze to encourage her to go on.

"I know that we literally just met yesterday but it feels right to talk to you. It feels like iv known you for a long time and that I can tell you anything." I nod my head trying to figure out where she is going with this.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it, I - I erm I like girls too, no wait that sounds creepy I mean that I'm gay."

Hold on, did she just say what I thought she said. A huge grin comes on my face. Seriously, Santana your not hiding how happy you look.

"Really?" I say in an excited voice, which seems to calm Quinn's nerves. She giggles and continues.

"Well, yeah iv known from as long as I can remember. But obviously I never said anything. I was known in school as the 'popular girl' I couldn't say anything and risk loosing my popularity. So I stayed in the closet and kept it a big secret. I honestly thought that if I dated some guys and had sex that I would forget about this 'phase' as my parents would call it...look where that got me, pregnant in high school" she says the last line with a chuckle.

She looks me in the eyes as I am thinking of a million things to say to her.

"Well, welcome to the dark side." Seriously? Welcome to the dark side? You are such an idiot Santana!

Quinn laughs and looks at me again, stroking her thumb gently over my fingers. I sigh in content loving the moment we are having.

We are interrupted by a tired looking Beth, she looks adorable when she's tired, I hope that runs in the family. Shut up Santana.

"I tired mommy." She says letting out a big yawn. Quinn stands up and scoops an exhausted Beth in her arms. She kisses her head as Beth snuggles into her neck.

"Aw, sweetie I guess it's time to go home then."

"I'll walk you guys home." I interrupt there little moment, mentally slapping myself for doing so.

"Oh no San it's fine you don't have to." She says trying not to be a burden.

"But...I want to." I say sincerely. We both look at each other and Quinn nods.

"Okay fine." She says, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. We both say our goodbyes and exit the parlour.

We walk the way to her apartment hand in hand. Quinn gets tired halfway after carrying a sleepy Beth so we switch. We walk the rest of the way in silence, not awkward silence just nice soothing silence.

"So this is it." Quinn says, nodding her head towards the apartment building. I look up to the building.

"So what floor are you on?" I say curiously.

"The 3rd, I made my landlord switch me from the 9th to the 3rd because I was scared Beth would fall off the balcony."

I hold back my laughter nodding in agreement.

"We sure wouldn't want that to happen" I say seriously. Quinn giggles and takes Beth from my arms.

"We definitely wouldn't." She says giving me a cute smile.

"So Santana, are you going to see me again?" She says confidently.

"No. I nearly chocked on ice cream, today has been shit and the company was no better."

Quinn's smile drops and she bows her head.

"Haha, oh my god I'm totally kidding!" I say laughing as she realises I was joking.

"You asshole!" She says giving me a light smack on my arm. The laughing between us dies down and it starts to get a bit chilly outside.

"So I guess that's it for today then." Quinn sighs looking at a sleepy Beth.

"Until next time" I say, leaning in to give Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek. Swiftly ducking down to place a soft kiss on Beth's forehead. Quinn gives me a loving look.

"Il text you." She says with a bright smile.

"And how are you going to do that when you don't have my number?" I laugh.

Quinn looks confused then realises.

"Oh yeh you're right." She says looking at the ground.

"Give me your phone, i'll put it in for you." I say hopefully.

Quinn delves into her coat pocket pulling out a cute little pink phone, she hands me the phone and I laugh.

"Cute." I say, a blush creeping onto Quinn's cheeks. I quickly save my number and pass the phone back to Quinn.

"Until next time." I say again, giving Quinn another swift kiss on the cheek. What? I can't help it she's cute. I turn on my heels and start walking the opposite way.

"Hey! I thought you lived around here?" Quinn shouts.

"Nope I live down there." Pointing down the road, "I just wanted to be sure you got home safely!" I can see Quinn roll her eyes from here, which makes me chuckle.

"Goodbye, San!"

"Goodbye, Quinnie!" She rolls her eyes again and we go our separate ways.

Today went better than I thought and yes, I did occasionally act like a love sick puppy but can you blame me? Quinn is beautiful and she makes me feel happy. A lot happier than what I have been feeling recently that's for sure.

I get to my apartment building having to walk up to the 7th floor because of the stupid broken elevator. I reach my floor looking out of breath and panting like a dog. Dog? I think looking confused like I had forgotten something, then I realise. Lennie.

After getting Lennie from Mrs Dawson's apartment, making my dinner and feeding Lennie. I am laid In my bed with my blanket over me watching a rerun of Charmed. Oh I do miss that show, they really need to bring it back. I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a buzz coming from my phone. That's my text tone? Who texts me apart from my mom? I unlock my phone and read the text.

**_Hey San, it's Quinn iv just got Beth back to bed. She woke up complaining about a sore tummy, guess that's all the ice cream she ate haha. So yeah I thought i would text you so you had my number and to tell you that today was amazing and that we need to do it again. Only if you want. Anyway a girls gotta sleep so I will bid you goodnight so yeah...goodnight:)Q_**

I cannot stop smiling at the text.

"Oh my god, Len! Quinn text me!" I say to an uninterested Lennie. I start to type back, my smile not leaving my face.

**_Why hello there Quinnie, I hope Beth feels better in the morning and duh of course I want to meet up again. I would love to spend another day with you and Beth. We will have to talk about it tomorrow but for now, goodnight love. S_**

That one text literally gave me butterflies. Quinn literally manages to make me feel so happy and content. Quinn is just quite simply, amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who wrote a review for the fic and just thanks in general for people reading it, I honesty thought no one would read it. Just another quick chapter here for you guys to enjoy, Have fun:)**

* * *

Its been over a month now since I met Quinn and honestly we've become closer not as close as I would have wanted us to be but close. I see her almost every day when I walk Lennie, In fact I hear Beth before I see them. Her smile never manages to leave her face when she sees me and that's the same for Quinn, both flashing me there signature smiles. It makes me happy knowing I can have this effect on people, especially Quinn. We normally spend around an hour in the park just walking around telling each other about how our day went, then we go our separate ways. We usually meet up for a coffee if we are not busy. Just me, Quinn and Beth. But honestly, I would kill to have some alone time with Quinn. I mean don't get me wrong i love Beth to pieces but, there's nothing more than I would want to spend some time with Quinn. Just me and Quinn.

I finished my shift at the diner about an hour ago and i am now currently laid on my sofa, with Lennie at my feet. I start to scroll through different channels on the TV, until I hear my phone ring. I pull myself off the sofa and grab my phone from the table checking the called ID as I go on. Quinn. I smile to myself an answer.

"Hey Q, what's up?" I say walking back over to the sofa and take a seat.

"Hi San, erm I was just wondering. would you maybe want to come over to mine tonight? Maybe watch a few movies, eat take-out food. I know its a very teen thing to say. But Beth is at her dads for the weekend so i've got the house to myself and I could use the company."

Oh my god, wait, what. she's got the house to herself so it will just be me and Quinn together at her apartment...without Beth. I have to admit i will miss seeing the little blonde but the other blonde will definitely make up for it.

"Are you there?" Quinn says sounding confused.

Oh shit, I haven't answered her.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry and yeah sure I'll come round. I just have to see if Mrs Dawson will take care of Lennie for the night and I will be right over." I say trying to hold in my excitement.

"Great well, I'll see you later then. I will text you my apartment number, you do know where the building is right?"

"Yeah I walk by there all the time."

"Good so when you get here, Just press my apartment number and I will buzz you in."

"Okay, great I'll see you later then."

The call ends and I am left jumping around my apartment with excitement while Lennie looks at me like I'm a crazy person. My phone buzzes and I look at the text from Quinn.

_**Floor 3, Apartment 3E. Can't wait for tonight:) See you soon Q.**_

I smile and quickly rush to get a shower, Got to smell nice for Quinnie.

xoxoxoxo

Luckily Lennie could stay with Mrs D for the night so now I am stood outside Quinn's apartment building waiting for her to let me in. Within seconds I hear a buzz and the door to the building unlocks. I walk in noticing that they have a working elevator. I smile to myself. I don't care if she only lives on the 3rd floor I'm sick of climbing stairs. I call the elevator and it arrives fairly quick. I step inside and press the 3rd floor button, waiting patiently until it stops at the right floor.

Before I step out my thoughts over come me. I wonder why she asked me to come tonight? Not like I'm complaining because I'm definitely not ,I'm just a bit curious. I'm brought out of my thoughts by an old man, tapping his foot impatiently trying to get his point across for me to hurry up.

"Sorry." I say, walking out of the elevator. He grumbles a response but it is too quiet for me to understand. I continue walking looking for Quinns apartment number. 3H, 3G, 3F and just as I know it I am stood outside her apartment 3E.

I knock on the door, quickly rushing to fix my hair and wipe of the invisible lint from my clothes and then the door swings open.

Oh god, my jaw drops at the site of Quinn. She has her hair in cute little pigtails and she is wearing a white tank top with pink shorts, Followed by adorable little bunny slippers that you would expect Beth to wear.

She giggles, moving her fingers to my chin closing my mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare," she says teasingly. Turning around walking into the apartment.

"Come on in San, I don't bite." she pauses then continues, "Unless you want me to" she says followed by a wink. Why does she have this effect on me. I realise I still haven't entered the apartment. I walk in shutting the door behind me as I speak.

"Oh and I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." I say with a smirk. She giggles and turns around with a big smile on her face, I smile back at her. Oh god her smile is contagious.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She says still giggling at my comment before, "My bedroom is just down the hall if you want to go change into your PJs, as soon as you've done that we will start our fun filled night by watching Silver linings playbook followed by the hangover and finishing off with The notebook. You do like those films right?" she says biting her lip. Wow her lips look nice and soft I'd love to- Santana! Stop and answer.

"Yeah, of course who doesn't. I'll go and get changed quick, Be back in a minute." I say as I start walking down the hall.

I've got a feeling tonight's going to be good, I mean amazing. In fact no, its going to be Incredible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, i hope you liked the last chapter. I understand that it was short and I'm sorry for that. You guys really need to give me some inspiration on what else I could do and how the story should go. As i said before it would be much appreciated. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I had serious writers block so I am sorry if it is bad. Anyway here's another chapter:)**

* * *

Well I guess someone granted me my wish. Alone time with Quinn. My Friday night couldn't get any better; comfy sofa, delicious pizza and a perfect girl. What more could I ask for. I'm so glad that I am spending my night with her instead of spending it cooped up in my apartment with Lennie. I needed a change of scenery and I am happy that the change I got was Quinn's apartment.

We've gone through a bowl of popcorn, a bottle of wine and two films. When we haven't been watching films we've just been talking, not about anything important just general chit chat and mild teasing. I joked about Quinn's sex life and how she hasn't gotten any loving in years, while she joked about that I live on my own with my dog. Its safe to say that we are even on the jokes front.

Now currently we are near to the end of The Notebook. I take my eyes of the film to look down at Quinn snuggled into my side. Yes, you heard right. Quinn Fabray is snuggled into my side. She has been rather touching feely with me tonight, holding my hand whenever she had the chance, playing with my hair and tracing little patterns with her fingers on any exposed skin. But I don't care, I am far from complaining I like the affection especially when it is from Quinn. I zone out from my thoughts and I am met with watery hazel eyes. I quickly jerk my head towards the TV. The end already? Oh my god how long was I staring at her for! I look back over to Quinn, seeing fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"Aw Q, pretty girls don't cry." I say wiping the tears from her face. She starts to smile at the comment I made and rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"It's just so sad though. What I'd give to have a relationship like them." She says looking up at me. I chuckle at the last bit and look at her.

"You will Quinn...I know you will." I pause then continue, "You will find someone that will love you like that and that won't be ashamed to say that you're their girlfriend. I hope that whoever you end up having this relationship with will understand how incredible, strong and beautiful you are." My eyes go wide as I realise what I had just said. I did not just say all that.

Quinn just sits there. Saying nothing. Why do I have to fuck everything up for. I sit there mentally scolding myself, debating on whether or not I should grab by bags and leave until I notice something. She is smiling not just smiling but leaning forward...Wait! What, she's leaning forward. She stops just in front of my face.

"That's the sweetest thing _anyone _has ever said to me." She smiles and with that she kisses me.

Quinn is kissing me. She is actually kissing me. Her lips are connected to mine. It's not like any other kiss its soft, warm and gentle. I smile into the kiss and so does she, it doesn't last long maybe around 10 seconds at the most and yes I did count. She pulls away and looks into my eyes. Oh them hazel eyes my second favourite thing about Quinn, the first now obviously being her sweet sweet lips.

"You taste good." Seriously Santana, that's one way to kill a mood.

Quinn giggles and manoeuvres her body around to straddle me, leaning in for another kiss. This time she kisses me with more passion, biting my lower lip every chance she gets. I swipe my tongue along her lip begging for entrance, she opens giving me permission to explore her mouth. The kiss goes on for longer than I thought it would. Just as the kiss starts to get more heated, her phone rings. Great, Just my luck. She pulls away with a groan.

"Seriously!" She says more annoyed by the interruption than I am.

"Was someone enjoying that?" I ask teasingly. She laughs and gives me one last peck before leaning over to grab her phone.

"Yes I was, now shush!" she says before placing a finger on her lips, indicating for me to be quiet.

"Hey, what do you want?" she says answer her phone.

I lean back and just process what has just happened. Things have happened so fast. I mean, did all of that just really happen. What does this mean for me and Quinn now? I know It's a bit hasty thinking that but what does it mean for us? I try distracting myself from my thoughts by listening to Quinn.

"Puck, its fine she gets that rash all the time. Just put some cream on it before she goes to bed, which I'm hoping you have put her in already and it should go by the time she wakes up." she looks as me and sighs.

"NO! Puck are you insane. You are not taking our daughter to watch wrestling with you tomorrow!" wow, she's getting angry. She looks cute when she's angry. Oh god shut up Santana.

"I don't care if its the last wrestling match of the season, actually I wouldn't care if it was the last ever wrestling match in the world! Beth does not step foot there, You hear me?, Good...Bye Puck."

"MEN!" she says throwing her phone furiously onto the sofa.

"Guessing that was Beth's dad?" I ask curiously.

"Correct." She says leaning forward placing her head in the crook of my neck. I start to stroke her hair soothingly to calm her down until she looks up.

"Bedtime." I look at her disapprovingly.

"No, I'm not tired!" I pout not liking the idea of going to sleep.

"Let me say that again," she leans in placing soft kisses up my neck to my lips, "Bedtime." As soon as the first kiss hits my neck I suddenly forgot what was going on around me. I start to nod my head repeatedly.

"Yeah, you're right...Bedtime."

xoxoxoxo

We just lay there together, lazily kissing each other not wanting to stop the contact at all. Quinn places her hand on my shoulder pushing me back gently to stop.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" I ask looking confused. She giggles.

"No babe, of course not. I'm just tired that's all."

Babe? I could get used to that. She turns over on the bed her back facing me. Oh is that it no goodnight? I sign and trail my eyes down her blanket clad body, starting from her head and finishing of on her ass. What? A girl has needs.

"Are you going to spoon me or just stare at my ass...again." she asks trying to hold back a giggle. If it wasn't for the lights being off. You could see that my face has turned bright red. Caught again, but how?

"How did you know that I was staring?" I asked looking even more confused than I did before.

"You're so predictable," she says with a giggle "So are you going to spoon me or what?" She is so demanding.

"Ok, ok" I say shuffling towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I give her a light kiss on her temple as we lay there in silence happy to be in each others arms. I hear a tiny yawn come from her as she grabs my hand locking our fingers together, relaxing closer into me.

"Goodnight Santana." she says sleepily. I start to smile.

"Goodnight beautiful, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." she adds for me. I laugh and kiss her shoulder as Quinn falls into deep slumber.

Who would have thought that when I met this blonde in the park a month ago, that I would be falling in love with her. Its crazy how things go so fast. I never thought I would find the one. But you know what...looks like I've found _my _one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for all your lovely reviews. I am so happy that people like this, I genuinely thought it was going to be crap, along with my writing. But yeah, thanks for reading and thanks for the ideas guys. Its opened my eyes a lot on what I can do with the future chapters. Remember if you have any ideas or suggestion that you want me to add in to any future chapters, feel free to share them. So time for the fun stuff, I give you chapter 6 of A Park, A Child and A Romance.**

* * *

She kissed me, then kissed me again and now I'm in her bed. For the right reasons, I wasn't going to pounce on her as soon as she hit the mattress and declare sex. I just wanted to hold her as she slept...which I got to do. Last night was honesty the best night I've had in a long time, it made it even better knowing I spent it with Quinn. Every time I think of her I get a warm feeling in my heart and this time that warm feeling isn't heart burn. Its love. People say that you can't love someone you've known for a month but, I am a true believer in love at first sight.

I wake up before her, in the same position as we fell asleep in. I crain my head over her shoulder to look at her, she looks so sweet and innocent when she sleeps. Stop it Santana you don't want to get caught staring at her as she sleep. I move back leaning my head against the pillow until I hear a loud rumble coming from my stomach. Perfect I think. There is always something to ruin the moment, even if it is my hunger. Remembering that there is a box of leftover pepperoni pizza, I start to untangle myself from Quinn as I step out of the bed and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" A husky voice comes from behind and I turn around, seeing Quinn laid there with one eye open staring at me.

"Just going to get some pizza," I say walking out the room before hurrying back in, "I am aloud to go get some right?" feeling a bit rude just helping myself to the food. She laughs propping herself up on her elbows.

"Of course you are, you don't need to ask permission." she finishes with a grin. I nod my head and walk out the room.

"Just bring the pizza box in baby, I want some too." Quinn shouts from the bedroom.

Baby? First babe, now baby. I'm starting to like these little pet names considering I almost faint at the sound of them.

I swiftly grab the pizza box from the kitchen and head back to Quinn's room. I walk in, taking a seat next to Quinn on the bed. I open the box revealing two slices of mouth-watering pepperoni pizza. Quinn immediately grabbed a slice taking a bite out of it.

"Hmm cold pizza for breakfast, what more could a girl ask for," she says with a smile, "oh and good morning." she pulls me forward giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too" I say with a huge grin on my face.

We sit there eating our pizza in comfortable silence. Quinn finishes her pizza, shaking the crumbs of her hands and into the pizza box.

"All done." She says looking up at me while I put the last piece in my mouth. She moves her body around so that she is straddling me, laying her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for awhile, Quinn occasionally placing wet kisses on my neck and me rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Hey Q, I'm going to have to go and get Lennie soon. The poor things going to think I have abandoned him." I say the last bit with a chuckle. Quinn looks at me with a pout forming on her face.

"But San, I don't want you to go!" she says sounding upset. I laugh placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know Hon' but I just feel bad dumping him on Mrs Dawson, I know that she looks after him when I'm at work but that's during the week. She might have places to go, people to see today or something." I say and Quinn nods understandably.

"Okay, I guess I'll just stay in my apartment. I think I've got a huge pile of laundry to do anyway." She says with a sigh. I pull her forward giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, until an idea pops into my head.

"Unless, we both go to get Lennie?" She starts to smile.

"And then what?" She says prompting me to carry on.

"Well, you can wait in my apartment while I get showered and changed. Then we can walk Lennie around Wetherbe park. Maybe go back to mine for a coffee afterwards?" Quinn starts to nod excitedly the grin not leaving her face.

"I mean you don't have too, I understand that you've got that huge pile of laundry to sort out." I say teasingly. She starts to laugh leaning forward to my ear.

"That will have to wait then won't it." She says nibbling on my ear. I giggle at the contact pulling her down for a lingering kiss.

xoxoxoxo

So we spent most of the day at Wetherbe park. It was fun just me and Quinn together. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss a certain small blonde. The park doesn't seem right without her being there. I miss seeing that bright smile on her face whenever she sees me, its cute how attached she is to me. I can tell Quinn gets a little jealous whenever Beth holds my hand or asks me to push her on the swings instead of her. I have to admit I feel pretty bad when Beth asks me for stuff instead of going to her own mother. But if I'm honest I think jealous Quinn is Cute.

We finished at the park awhile back and now we are cuddled up on my sofa, watching an episode of Friends. I look over to Quinn who seems to be fascinated by Lennie who is chewing on an old teddy bear in his basket.

"Wouldn't you love to be a dog?" Quinn asks out of the blue.

"Not really, all they do is eat, sleep and crap all over the place. Lennie is different though. He should be a role model for every single dog." I say proudly looking over at the hairy canine.

"If I was a dog I'd be Lennie." Quinn says looking into my eyes.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because he gets to see your sweet ass everyday." I laugh and Quinn pulls me into a deep kiss. I moan as soon as her lips touch mine, which doesn't go unnoticed as Quinn smiles into the kiss. We both jump in shock as a loud bark comes from in front of us, breaking us from our make out session.

"What the fuck Lennie!" I shout at the dog that sits in front of us, "Back in your basket now!" He hangs his head and walks towards his basket tail between his legs.

"Aw San, I bet he just wanted some attention that's cruel, Say sorry!" Quinn says with a serious look. I look at Quinn, then back at Lennie.

"Sorry Len." I mumble and Quinn smiles. You are so whipped Lopez.

"Good." She says leaning back down for another kiss, the kiss was brief as we were disturbed yet again. Quinn's phone buzzed and a text from Puck flashes up onto her screen, She grabs the phone opening the text.

**_Sup milf! just wanted to let you know that I will be at your place in 20 mins with Beth. I know I was supposed to have her tomorrow as well but I have plans. I'm sorry about that and I promise i'll come and see her next weekend. See you soon. P_**

"Seriously! What an asshole." She stands up grabbing her bag and coat and walks back over to me, looking furious.

"What's happened?" I asked getting a bit worried.

"Oh nothing, just Beth's asshole of a father that is dropping her back at my place, right now, because he has something more important to do tomorrow than spend time with his daughter. Which he hardly sees anyway!" I look at her with wide eyes.

"Oh." I say shocked at her outburst. Quinn walks over to me and sighs, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, It's just that Beth hardly sees him and I just want her to have a father figure in her life. It's bad enough that he lives 2 hours from us. It upsets me knowing that he has better things to do than spend his time with Beth." She looks upset. I've never seen her like this before. I place a soft kiss on her forehead, pulling her in again for a hug. She pulls away and walks towards the door.

"Bye San, I'll try text you later." She opens the door about to exit till I shout.

"Wait!" She turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"Where does that leave us?" She stands there and thinks, she's about to say something until I continue, "I like you Quinn, A lot actually. I am just confused on what this is, the thing going on between you and me now. I mean are we seeing each other or are we friends...that like to make out, if that makes sense and doesn't sound stupid." Quinn smiles and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why don't you take me on a date and we'll find out." She finishes by giving me a quick peck on the lips and walking out, while shouting over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, love!"

I stand there with my jaw dropped, silently hoping for Quinn to come back and close it for me. A date, she wants _me _to take her on a date. Well, challenge accepted Miss Fabray. Get ready for the best date ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. This chapter is from Quinn's perspective and for you guys that have a soft spot for Puck. He is in the chapter as well. Thanks to the people that post reviews, give me ideas and most importantly read my fic. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Quinn's pov

Why? Why does he always have to ruin everything? I was having a good night with someone that I do really care about but Puck always has to get in the way of everything. I'm sick of him coming and going whenever he pleases, he either does want to be in Beth's life or he doesn't it's simple. It baffles me to be honest. I think I just need to lay down the ground rules with Puck. I don't want him to mess me around anymore, importantly I don't want him to mess Beth around either. She's too precious to me.

I haven't got to speak properly to Puck in awhile. There's lots of things that need to be spoke about between me and him. Even if one of those things is me being gay. But what about Santana? Do I tell him I'm seeing someone? I mean, am I even seeing her? I don't want to rush into a relationship, after all I have only known Santana for a month. All of this that is going on is confusing me because I like Santana so much that it hurts, but I don't want to get her hopes up with her thinking that we are in a relationship. I just think I have to come clean and tell Puck...Everything.

I sit at home, twiddling my thumbs waiting for Puck to arrive. Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be nervous. It's Puck for crying out loud, why on earth would I be nervous about speaking to Puck? A knock comes from the door. I shoot up and stomp towards it, swinging the door open with force.

"What the hell puck!" I say not noticing the sleeping little blonde in his arms.

"Shush, she's asleep." he whispers and walks in, going in the direction of Beth's room.

"Its fine just let yourself in why don't you." I mumble to myself. Closing the door and walking towards the sofa, taking a seat. Five minutes later, puck walks back in with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I say looking confused.

"Just the picture in Beth's room of you, me and Beth when we went to take her to see Santa last year. I'm sure that Santa wanted to get in your pants. Talk about bad Santa." He chuckles and I laugh remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Oh yeah, He wanted me to sit on his lap and he kept saying that I was on his naughty list. What a creep." We both sit there laughing at the memory, until the laughter dies down. Leaving the room in total silence.

"So what is so much more important for you to do tomorrow instead of looking after your daughter?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Look, Quinn I'm so sorry. It's my friends birthday and we are going out all day, we're gonna hit some bars and some clubs. I'm his wing man you see." He says his smirk not leaving his face.

"I see so your friend is much more important than Beth right?" I say my voice growing louder.

"No! Never Quinn I'm sorry I shouldn't have made plans knowing that I had Beth this Weekend." He looks down at the ground with an upset look on his face. I don't say anything, instead I just leave it not wanting to start an argument and wake Beth up.

"So how was Beth? Did she behave for you?" I ask still seething from before.

"Yeah she was fine, good as gold actually. I took her to go see my mom. My mom was really happy to see her." He says, his eyes not leaving the ground.

"I'm guessing you followed my command and didn't take Beth to that wrestling match." He looks up and laughs.

"Don't worry I didn't. We spent the day watching Disney princess films instead. I actually didn't mind it, which is kind of weird." I laugh at the mention of Disney princess, Beth is obsessed with those films.

"I swear Beth has seen those films hundreds of times." I say and then the room goes silent again. Should I tell him now or leave it for a bit? No Quinn Fabray is not a quitter, I need to tell him. I'm about to speak until he cuts me off.

"Who's Santana?" My heart drops and I just stare at him with wide eyes. How does he know about Santana? I've never even mentioned her name to him. Unless he's been stalking me. That's very unlikely Quinn. I need to answer him. Before he thinks I'm some sort of crazy person.

"How do y-you know a-about San? I mean Santana." I say worriedly.

"Well, she's all Beth talks about." Beth! I knew it. How could I have been that careless to think that Beth wouldn't have told him.

"Oh well, I'll tell you about her later, but now I have something I have to say to you," He nods and I continue, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you for awhile. I didn't want to tell you in the past because I was so worried of how you would react, so I guess I'll just come out with it and tell you. Puck, I'm gay." He just sits there and stares at me blankly. Oh god what have i done?

"My parents know, I told them when i graduated. They didn't exactly like it, they still don't now if I'm honest. I just really needed to tell you. Instead of keeping it all bottled up from you." He opens his mouth but no words come out, i look away feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"How long have you known?" He says still staring blankly.

"I guess I've always known. I thought it was a phase at first but i soon realised that i thought wrong." I say looking Puck in the eyes.

"Did you know when i got your pregnant?" He says, i start to notice that his face is starting to get red.

"Yes." I look away slightly scared on what his reaction might be. Silence again for the third time tonight. Should i say something to him? He looks angry, upset and clueless all at the same time.

"Great." He says, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"So what does this have to do with that Santana chick?" He asks, still sounding unhappy about the whole situation. I start to wonder if I should tell him or not. Whatever I say might tip him over the edge.

"I've fallen so hard for her Puck. There's no reason for me to lie about her and say that we are 'just friends' when we're not. She spent last night with me and she made me feel loved. It sounds cheesy but it's true. We kissed and no before you ask, we didn't have sex. We slept in the same bed but no we definitely did not have sex. Instead she held me while I fell asleep. You don't understand how much I like her Puck." He starts to nod his head, still not saying anything to me. I lean back against the sofa and let out a big sigh. We sit there for what seems like forever until my phone buzzes, I reach into my pocket retrieving the phone and look at the screen. Santana. Great timing San.

**_Hey cutie, was just wondering if you are ok? and if Beth is as well. I can't stop thinking about what we should do on our date and when we should have it. Let me know when you're free and I'll sort something out for the both of us. Oh and Q...I really liked last night and I hope you did as well. We need to do it more often;) Anyway my bed is calling so I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight babe. S_**

I smile uncontrollably at the text. How did I get so lucky with San, she is perfect. A light tap comes on my shoulder, i look over to puck who nods towards my phone indicating that he wants to read the text. I turn my phone towards him, letting him skim through the text.

"She is meant to be taking me on a date but I need to figure out when." I say looking at Puck, who has finished reading the text.

"How about Friday? I will look after Beth again for the weekend and you can spend time with...her." What? Did he really just say that?

"Seriously Puck?" I say, with a huge smile forming on my face.

"Well yeah, Quinn all i want for you is to be happy. Even if that means you dating some whore." My smile drops and i start to get angry.

"She is not a whore Puck! You don't even know her!" I say trying to keep my voice down.

"Ok, sorry that just slipped out," he says averting his eyes from mine, "I best be heading off, don't want to get stuck in traffic on the way back." He stands up making his way towards to door until i say something.

"Puck." He stops just in front of the door not even looking in my direction.

"Thank you Puck, for you know, Listening to me. I know it must have been hard for you to listen while I told you but I appreciate that you are willing to help me spend time with Santana. I don't want you to think I'm forgetting about Beth in this whole situation because I'm not. I love that little girl with all my heart and I am not just going to forget about her as soon as I get into a relationship." He stands there and simply just nods, the same action he has been doing all night.

"It's fine, see you later Quinn, give Beth a kiss from me when she wakes up." and with that he just leaves. Not even waiting for me to say Bye.

I head down the hall, checking on Beth as she peacefully sleeps before walking into my bedroom. I quickly changed into my PJs and jump into bed. I lay there as thoughts start to overrun me. Well today could have gone worse, he could have reacted badly to the whole gay thing...but he didn't. Which is a surprise. I was half expecting him to storm out as I told him about Santana. I suddenly stop thinking about Puck and now all that is on my mind is Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I know it's smaller than my other chapters but I just wanted to get an update to you guys as soon as possible. I've been reading all your lovely reviews. I really do love reading them, it's what makes me write more. **

**Oh and like I always say. Feel free to suggest new ideas it can be about any character; Santana, Quinn, Beth, Puck even Lennie haha. It would help a lot if you suggested ideas for where Quinn should work? I've been going crazy thinking about where she could work, haven't had a good idea yet. Sorry for my rambling guys, so here's the chapter.**

* * *

Am I invisible. Has Quinn forgot about me? It's Wednesday and I haven't heard anything from her. The last thing she said to me is that she would "text me later" I haven't received any texts from her. I don't want to come of as a needy girlfriend. Girlfriend? Santana, stop it. She is not your girlfriend, we haven't even gone on a date yet. Speaking of a date, I'm taking her on one in two days and I haven't spoken to her since Sunday. Is this her way of telling me that she doesn't want to see me? Is she having second thoughts? Or even worse what if something bad has happened to her?

That is why, right now I am on my way to her apartment to speak to her face to face. No more ignoring my texts, ignoring my calls and just generally ignoring me. I need to know why she can't bring herself to talk to me. She has all that has been on my mind today; my shift at the diner, walking Lennie and even the simple task of taking a shower. It's crazy to be honest. I arrive at her apartment building, walking over to the door to buzz her room. I wait and wait and wait until I get restless. I keep buzzing her door until someone answers.

"Hello?" A groggily voice comes from the intercom. Oh god, she doesn't sound so good.

"H-hey Q, it's San. Are you ok? It's just you haven't been talking to me much this week and I thought i would come over and see how you are? If that's ok with you." I finish my rambling and wait for a reply.

There's no reply but instead a loud buzz coming from the now unlocked door. I sigh and walk in, trudging up the stairs and along the third floor until I reach Quinn's apartment. I knock on the door and almost immediately the door swings open, revealing a very excited small blonde.

"Sanny!" Beth shrieks jumping into my arms and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey cutie, are you aloud to open doors on your own?" I look at her confused.

"She certainly is not!" A stern yet croaky voice comes from In front of us. I look up from Beth to see an ill looking Quinn. I take in Quinn's lazy appearance, she's got serious bed-head that honestly makes her look super hot and she is wearing an oversized black t-shirt, followed by extremely short shorts that could be classified as underwear.

"Sorry mommy." Beth says looking at the ground, avoiding her moms eyes. Quinn looks at me and smiles, moving a side for me to walk in. I step in putting Beth down as I do so.

"Honey, why don't you go in your room and play while I talk to Santana?" Quinn says In that same croaky voice as before. Beth pouts and folds her arms.

"No! I want to stay with Santana!" Says Beth as she shuffles closer to me, gripping my leg.

"Please Beth, mommy needs to speak with Santana for a bit, it's grown up talk baby." Beth looks between me and Quinn before stomping off into her bedroom.

"Good girl!" Quinn says calling over her shoulder at Beth. As soon as Beth goes into her room, Quinn steps towards me giving me a hug, while laying her head in the crook of my neck. I breath in taking in the overwhelming smell of vanilla.

"Hey stranger." I say looking down at her, giving her a big grin in the process. She sighs and looks up at me with heavy eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry San, I should have called you but I've been so sick. I know that's a awful excuse but it's true. I woke up Monday feeling terrible. I had to call in sick to work and I had to call Beth's nursery telling them that I was too ill to bring her. I don't know how I've gotten this sick. It doesn't help with looking after a energetic 4 year old either." I look at her eyes noticing there are dark shadows below.

"Jesus Q, have you had any sleep?" I say in a worrying tone.

"Hardly, I've had Beth keeping me awake, day in and day out. It's been hard." She says placing her head back into my neck.

"Ok, bed now Quinn." She moves her head from my neck giving me a confused look. I continue.

"No ifs, ands or buts either. You're exhausted Hon' you need to sleep. I'll take care of Beth while you get some rest." I say dragging Quinn to her room.

"Really San? I mean you don't have to? I wouldn't want you to go out of your way and-" I cut her off, placing a light kiss on her lips. She looks up at me with a huge grin forming on her face.

"You do know that I'm sick, right?" She says her voice turning husky.

"Yeah, i know I just needed a way to shut you up." Quinn giggles and pulls me into another hug.

"Thank you San, I really do appreciate the help." She says cuddling more into me.

"It's fine, now go to bed. I've got a unhappy small blonde to entertain." I say placing a kiss on her forehead and walking over to Beth's room. I walk in seeing Beth colouring in her colouring book.

"Hello cutie pie, guess who's looking after you while your mommy sleeps." A smile plasters onto Beth's face, as she runs towards me jumping into my arms again.

"Yaay, Sannys looking after me!" She says that smile not leaving her face.

"So B, what do you want to do?" Beth gives me a thoughtful look as she frowns and her nose crinkles, the look reminding me of another certain blonde.

"DISNEY PRINCESS FILMS!" Beth shouts at the top of her voice. If Quinn wasn't asleep before, she certainly is now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry this is late. I've had exams and I've had to revise loads. I will try to post another chapter next week or earlier, depending what I'm doing. Hope you guys haven't lost hope in the fic.**

**As I always say, feel free to give me ideas. Tell me what could happen on their date, what you want to happen in the future or even a conversation you want to happen between Santana and Quinn or Quinn and Beth or Santana and Beth. Ok sorry I'm babbling on way too much. Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

I'm sat on the sofa with Beth curled up next to me. We are on our second disney princess movie, Cinderella. Just like teenage girls idolise Justin Bieber, Beth Idolises Cinderella it's kind of cute actually. Seeing her face light up whenever Cinderella is on the screen, it makes my heart melt. We are at the part where Cinderella loses her glass slipper and Beth won't keep quiet.

"Cinderella wait you forgot your slipper! Sanny look she forgot it!" She says tugging at my t-shirt to get my attention.

"Oh no!" I gasp in mock horror and continue, "Whatever will she do without her slipper." Beth starts to giggle and looks back at the screen.

"She will have to go buy some more then, when I broke Mommy's shoes she had to buy new ones." She says, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"And how did you break Mommy's shoes?" I ask curiously.

"I tried to walk in them, but I fell and broke the heel...it was a accident though Sanny!" She shouts jumping into my lap.

"Ok ok I believe you, munchkin." I say adjusting Beth on my lap so she doesn't fall off the sofa. She smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"I like you Sanny, can you look after me all the time when Mommy is busy." She ask not taking her eyes off mine.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." I say teasingly.

"Please please please!" She shouts giving me the puppy dog look. I can't say no to that face.

"Yes ok I will have to talk to mommy though, also you need to turn the volume down on your voice just a little or you'll wake mommy up." I say laughing as she nods her head rapidly.

"Thank you, Sanny." She says wrapping her arms around me in another hug.

"It's ok, sweetie." Beth looks up at me giving me a wide smile, when a loud sound erupts from her stomach.

"Someone's hungry, whens the last time you ate?" I ask watching Beth rub her stomach.

"Mommy made me a sandwich with crackers before you came over." She says looking towards the kitchen. I stand up with Beth in my arms and walk towards the kitchen placing Beth on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"How's about we cook you and mommy something to eat, sound good?" I ask opening the fridge.

"Yeah!" She says excitedly.

"Ok then what would you and mommy want?" I questioned rooting through the fridge for food.

"BACON, me and mommy always cook bacon when she's sick." I turn around and look at Beth.

"Just bacon on its own?" I raise an eyebrow looking at the bacon and back to Beth.

"No silly with toast!" I look at the bacon and huff, grabbing the bacon and closing the fridge.

"You and your mother are crazy." I say making Beth giggle. Now it's time to make Quinn _dinner_ in bed.

xoxoxoxo

Bacon...check, toast...check. I've just finished making Quinn's bacon, as Beth is tucking into her food. I place the bacon on top of the toast making sure it looks presentable, when slender arms wrap around my waist.

"I hope this tastes as good as it smells." Quinn husks out, snatching a piece of bacon and walking towards Beth.

"Never doubt me Fabray, my cooking is the bomb." I say turning around seeing Quinn with her arms wrapped around Beth placing a kiss on her head. She looks up at me and giggles taking a seat next to Beth.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." She teases with a wink. I grab the plate walking over and placing it in front of her.

"I would have made you something a lot more exquisite if miss bossy here didn't ask for bacon." I say leaning against the counter and pointing at Beth. Beth looks up from her food and flashes me her perfect little smile.

"Like mother, like daughter." Quinn say's around a mouthful of bacon. I laugh and look at her, she looks a lot more better than she did a couple of hours ago.

"Feeling better?" I ask curiously. She looks up from her food and smiles.

"A lot, thank you so much San, she wasn't any trouble was she?" She says nodding her head towards Beth.

"She was perfect." I answered, smiling over at Beth. Beth pushes her empty plait forward and looks at Quinn.

"I finished mommy!" She says wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Good girl, sweetie, say thanks to Santana for making it." Quinn commands lightly moving her eyes back to me.

"Thanks Sanny." She cheered as she starts to yawn.

"You're welcome, are you tired munchkin?" I ask walking to lean on the breakfast bar in front of Beth.

"No." She says rubbing at her eyes. Quinn and I both laugh as she stifles another yawn. Quinn gets up placing her plate into sink and walks back over to Beth, picking her up and cuddling her.

"It's time for you to go to bed, baby." Quinn says rubbing Beth's back as Beth lifts her head up to protest.

"No mommy, I wanna stay with you and Sanny!" She whines with a pout.

"Hey Beth if you go to bed now like a good little girl, then I will talk to mommy about what you asked me earlier." I offer hoping Beth remembers our little conversation. Beth starts to frown and her nose crinkles as she tries to remember the talk we had. Then all of a sudden her eyes light up and she starts to nod her head.

"Yeah, I go to bed now mommy." She says giving Quinn a sleepy look.

"Okay, sweetie, say goodnight to Santana." She tells Beth stepping towards me. Beth leans over still in Quinn's arms and pulls me into a hug.

"Goodnight, Sanny." She says sleepily.

"Goodnight, munchkin." I muttered into Beth's shoulder, moving back to place a kiss on her forehead. Quinn smiles lovingly at us both and moves to exit the kitchen.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, don't leave." She shouts over her shoulder. I laugh and nod, walking out the kitchen towards the sofa. I lay back on the sofa and close my eyes as I start to go over today's events. Beth is perfect, she's Quinn's perfect thing and getting to spend some time with her has actually been more fun than I thought. Usually 4 year olds are naughty and just demand everything, but Beth is completely different. She's polite, well mannered and such a sweetheart. I guess things do run in the family. I am brought from my thoughts as I feel a weight on top of me, i open my eyes to see Quinn straddling my waist. She leans down and she is inches away from my lips.

"I can't thank you enough for looking after her, how can I repay you?" She asks bumping our noses together. I lean close so our lips are almost touching.

"Kiss me?" I ask, she leans back an inch and quirks an eyebrow.

"But I'm still sick?" She questions looking at my lips.

"Santana Lopez never gets sick," I lean in closer, "plus it will make you feel better." I say and with that I close the gap between us, pressing my lips against her. We stay like that for what seems like forever moving out lips together in sync. Quinn deepens the kiss and then pulls back tugging at my bottom lip. I move forward to chance her lips as she places a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Stay tonight." She says more of a command than a question. I start to think, then sigh in disbelief.

"I have work in the morning and Lennie is at Mrs Dawson and-" she cuts me off with another kiss, then pulls back laughing at the dazed look on my face.

"I start back at work tomorrow, I also have to take Beth to nursery, so we can both go together and maybe grab a coffee before?" She raises a hopeful eyebrow and nibbles on her bottom lip. I nod my head and start to talk.

"Ok I'll ring Mrs D and see if Lennie can stay the night." I say and Quinn smiles ear to ear. She leans down peppering kisses around my face and pulls back.

"Good, but ring her later." She begs looking at me seriously.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because I want to do this," she leans in and kisses me, "for a bit longer." She mumbles against my lips. I wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her in closer.

"As you wish." I say and she giggles pulling away for a brief second, before reconnecting our lips in a kiss that is full of passion and lust.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
